Cortos de los Hadarriones: La cita
by SUPER M.V2015
Summary: Trenk y Silvermist deciden salir a una cita en el centro de Pixie Hollow. Mientras que el hada del agua lo disfruta, el artesano no tiene el mismo humor que ella.


**_Hola a todos, aquí les traigo el tercer corto fanfic de los Hadarriones, disfruten._**

* * *

Trenk y Silvermist se encontraban sentados en una mesa en el Tinker's Nook y actualmente era de noche, el artesano estaba construyendo un nuevo artefacto mientras que el hada del agua simplemente lo estaba mirando.

Silvermist: "Trenk, no quiero interrumpirte, pero, ¿podríamos salir por el momento?"

Trenk: "Si, si…"

Silvermist: "¿En serio?" –pregunto ella con entusiasmo.

Trenk: "Si… así se hace, Trenk" –se dijo a si mismo con orgullo.

Silvermist suspiro mientras ponía su cabeza en la mesa y tras unos segundos…

**¡POW!**

El hada del agua observo que el artefacto de su novio exploto instantáneamente, dejando al artesano en shock y hacerlo caer al suelo.

Trenk: "Pensándolo bien… ¿Qué te parece si salimos, Sil?" –pregunto un poco mareado.

Silvermist: "Pensé que nunca me lo dirías" –dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Ella tomo la mano de su novio y lo llevo hacia el centro de Pixie Hollow para que ambos pudieran hacer algo divertido.

Trenk: "Entonces, ¿Qué quieres hacer?" –le pregunto a su novia.

Silvermist comenzó a mirar en todos lados y observo a unas hadas de la luz haciendo espectáculos con la luz.

Silvermist: "¡Veamos lo que ellos hacen!" –dijo ella con alegría.

Trenk la llevo hacia donde estaban las hadas de la luz y algunas hadas estaban siendo de espectadores, las hadas de la luz hacían un montón de trucos con la luz y Silvermist estaba maravillada por lo que veía.

Trenk: "Uhm, no parece nada mal" –dijo.

Sin embargo, una de las luces de las hadas de la luz rozo en la cara de Trenk y como era total luz, los ojos del artesano comenzaron a ponerse rojo por el exceso de luz que estaban en él.

Trenk: "¡**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**!" –grito.

Trenk voló desenfrenadamente y logro chocarse con cualquier cosa hasta ver una tina de agua y puso su cara en el agua y el artesano pudo calmarse y los renacuajos se alejaron un poco debido a que salía vapor en el agua.

Silvermist: "Creo que no es su día" –dijo ella encogida de hombros.

Tras lo ocurrido, Silvermist observaba a las mariquitas quienes hacían malabares mientras que Trenk estaba con los brazos cruzados mientras veía hacia otro lado.

Trenk: "Creo que debí quedarme en el Tinker's Nook" –se dijo a sí mismo.

Trenk decidió en acercarse a Silvermist y cuando lo hizo, una mariquita accidentalmente chocó contra Trenk, logrando golpearlo en la frente y Silvermist lo observo.

Silvermist: "Trenk, ¿estás bien?" –ella le pregunto algo preocupada.

Trenk: "No te preocupes, cariño" –dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Silvermist: "Parece que no lo estás pasando muy bien que digamos" –dijo ella mientras lo sobaba en la frente.

Trenk: "Descuida, yo siempre estoy acostumbrado a los golpes que me da la vida" –dijo.

Y por la circunstancia del destino, una bellota lo golpeo directamente hacia atrás y Silvermist simplemente lo miro tirado al suelo.

Trenk: "Lo ves… en estos momentos quiero desquitarme, pero no traje mi martillo" –dijo teniendo su cara en el suelo.

En ese momento, Silvermist observo un juego en donde hombres gorriones estaban en una especie de máquina de golpear y ellos tenían que probar sus fuerzas y el hada del agua se le había ocurrido una idea.

Silvermist: "Tengo una idea" –dijo ella.

Silvermist llevo a Trenk hacia ese juego y el artesano lo inspecciono y al parecer, le agrado el juego que hizo el golpe hacia el circulo y lo mando hacia abajo del suelo.

Trenk: "Vaya, creo que eso me pudo tranquilizar" –dijo muy relajado.

Silvermist: "Me alegra que te guste, Trenk" –dijo ella con una tierna sonrisa.

Silvermist alzo sus labios para darle un beso y Trenk también alistaba sus labios, pero lo que él no sabía era que el circulo estaba amarrado de ligas elásticas y estaba a punto de volver a su punto eje. Trenk estaba acercándose hacia el rostro del Silvermist y cuando él iba a tocar sus labios, el circulo logro golpearlo en el rostro y mandar al artesano al suelo. Silvermist abrió sus ojos y observo a su novio tirado al suelo.

Silvermist: "Bueno, esto tenía que pasar tarde o temprano" –dijo ella mientras intentaba levantar a Trenk.

**-Fin-**

**Aviso importante…**

**La nueva saga de los Hadarriones está en progreso**


End file.
